


The Wrath of Two Worlds

by unloved_cadillac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Samurai, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloved_cadillac/pseuds/unloved_cadillac
Summary: Set in the ancient times of Japan, where Samurai and war existed, Emperor Smith of Paradis alongside his guards, General Ackerman and Lieutenant L/n, were met by Emperor Zeke of Marley. But things take a turn when Zeke demands things that weren't in his favor.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. The Meeting

Cherry blossoms. They were always so beautiful. So calm and elegant and when they fell, it showed that even the strongest could fall. 

Samurai warriors were assigned to protect the Emperor of Paradis. The Ackerman name was known throughout the country since they were the strongest clan and were said to be soldiers sent by God to protect the Royals.

The General of the Samurai Army, Levi Ackerman, was the strongest soldier in Japan. Wars in Paradis were won because of his leadership and strength. Levi was the right hand of Emperor Erwin with his second in command, Y/n L/n. The L/n family was also a name known everywhere. But they mostly worked undercover as ninjas for most of their lives, but Y/n was the first in her family to work in the army and become a Samurai. Levi, Erwin and her were as close as could be since they did grow up together. Levi and Y/n decided to join the army since Erwin was in line for the throne and after his father had passed, Erwin chose them to be his guards. 

But Levi and Y/n were closer with each other. Mostly because they trained together and after Erwin left their little group, Levi and Y/n only had each other. They trusted each other as no other and battles fought together were ones that went down in the history of Japan. 

Training in the grounds, Y/n and Levi sparred. They pushed each other to their limits and made sure each other were at the top of their game. Levi and Y/n sword fought, and Levi disarmed Y/n and pointed his wooden sword to her throat. “You’re getting slow,” he pants out and she chuckles. “No fair, Ackerman,” she says and smiles. Levi pulls back and picks up her sword. As they were about to spar again, a messenger arrived with a notice. “General Ackerman, Lieutenant L/n,” he bows to them, “The King summons you to the throne room,” he begins reading, “Emperor Zeke is visiting the kingdom for unknown reasons. Please be here at 7 pm to prepare. Emperor Smith.” The messenger finishes and Levi and Y/n share a look. “Thanks. We’ll be there.” Y/n says and the messenger bows and leaves the pair. “Zeke? What could he want?” Y/n asks Levi. “Beats me. That fucked better not cause shit like how I heard he does in his kingdom. Come on. I’m sure we can get one more match in before we go,” Levi says and throws Y/n’s wooden sword to her. She smirks and gets into her battle stance. “You’re on.”

After cleaning up, Y/n and Levi make their way to Erwin’s throne room. It was a big, open room with many paintings of his ancestors and previous rulers. Erwin was the Emperor that was hardly in the palace. He was always either in the garden or with his people, but he never left without his two warriors with him. He wanted to help his kingdom to flourish and to do that he wanted everyone to be sufficiently stable and made the experienced, unemployed people get jobs, fired sabotages and overall, kept the peace in the kingdom. 

Levi and Y/n walked into the room, being greeted by guards and servants in the way. When they saw Erwin walking up and down the room, they knew something was wrong. “Emperor,” Levi and Y/n say in unison and bow down. “You summoned?” Erwin looks at his two closest friends and clears his throat. “Levi. Y/n. I’m sure you heard. Zeke is coming here. Tomorrow.” He says and Levi and Y/n wake up, looking at their friend. “We shall make sure everything is prepared for his arrival, sir,” Y/n says. “It’s not that. I don’t know what he wants. He had some business with my father but it didn’t concern me. So, I want the both of you here with me when he arrives. I don’t trust him nor that I like him. I’ve read up everything I had on Zeke and he is a horrible person.” Erwin continues and sighs. “But I can’t judge him based on other people's words. But I’m going to trust my instincts in not trusting him. So the both of you, I order you to be here,” Erwin looks at the pair and they nod. “Yes, sir.” 

~~~~~  
“Oh my god! Are we there yet?!” A young girl shouts while climbing on Zeke. “Gabi. Hang in for a second. Almost there.” He assures her and she pouts. “I’m hungry.” She complains and Zeke chuckles. “Lord Zeke. T-minus 10 minutes to Paradis,” Zeke’s main man, Reiner, says from his horse outside his carriage. 

“Hear that, Gabi? 10 minutes. We’ll have what we want soon..”  
~~~~~  
The palace was lively and busy. Many people walked up and down, cleaning, preparing food. Levi walked around the garden to go to the cherry blossom tree that he and Y/n go to relax. So he wasn’t shocked when he saw her sitting there, napping. He smiles to himself and makes his way to sit next to her. Keeping his two katanas on his lap he closes his eyes and exhales. “Why do you breathe so loud?” Y/n asks without looking at him. “Sorry for breathing, I guess.” He responds, making her giggle. “We haven’t been here in a while, huh?” Y/n asks him and he hums. “We’ve been too busy to relax,” Levi says and opens his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, with her short hair opened falling on her face. Levi quietly moves to move her hair behind her ear. He sees her smile and Y/n turns her head to look at him, leaning into his hand. “When will we marry, Y/n?” Levi asks her and she sighs holding his hand. “I don’t know, Levi. We still need to tell Erwin.” She responds. “I’m going to tell him. After Zeke leaves. Just the three of us, like when we were young. I’m tired of hiding.” Levi says and looks at the ground. “Levi, I-..” “EMPEROR ZEKE HAS ARRIVED! EMPEROR ZEKE HAS ARRIVED!” The chant startled Y/n and Levi. They quickly woke up, fixed their uniforms and walked to the gates to accompany Erwin. Y/n ties her hair back and holds her katanas while Levi gathers his hair and ties it up, showing his undercut and head tattoos. The guards were all in awe of Ackerman and L/n, the two samurai that should never be messed with. 

With Levi on Erwins right and Y/n on his left, the gates opened and revealed a carriage, carried by three men on either side and a horse with a soldier too. When the carrier settled in the middle of the pathway, people murmured and tried looking into it. To see who was going to pop out. The one soldier hopped out of his horse and cleared his throat. “Presenting, Emperor Zeke of Marley!” When the cloth was moved, a tall man with dirty blond hair stood up and looked around. Everyone was dead silent. They didn’t know what to expect or say because his aura was so...weird. Erwin, Levi and Y/n looked at him. Levi and Y/n looked at each other behind Erwin’s back and furrowed their eyebrows. Zeke had picked up on the tension and bent down to pick up Gabi. When he did and Gabi cuddled into his neck, the whole crowd went “Awww”. Zeke walked up the stairs with Reiner and his other guard, Porco, Erwin stepped forward. “Emperor Smith. How lovely to see you,” Zeke charms and Erwin smiles. “Emperor Zeke. Likewise. Please,” Erwin motions inside his palace. The two emperors walk in the palace which left the four samurai face-to-face with each other. 

“I’m Reiner, Zeke’s right hand. This is Porco.” Reiner says and Levi and Y/n nod in acknowledgement. “I’m General Ackerman and this is Lieutenant L/n.” Levi introduces them. “A girl Samurai? How ridiculous.” Porco snickers and Y/n scoffs, not feeling the need to entertain his sexist remarks. “Guys! Come in! This place is amazing!” Zeke excitedly says, tearing the two pairs away. Reiner and Porco walked past Levi and Y/n and walked inside. Levi looks at Y/n to see her face turned into a bull face. She was a ticking time bomb now. 

“She’s very cute.” Erwin compliments on Gabi. “Oh thank you,” Zeke smiles, “She’s my angel. Little sis can’t go anywhere without her big brothers.” “Brothers?” Erwin asks. “You see that man right there?” Zeke points to Reiner. “That’s my brother. He’s a great samurai. One of the best. But you already knew that” Zeke brags to Erwin. All the humble emperor did was nod and smile. He didn’t need to prove anything to this outsider. He had an Ackerman and a L/n with him. That already spoke volumes. “Well, let’s go to our dining room while we discuss why you’re here. I hope you like Kabayaki.” Erwin says and Gabi wakes up at the sound of it. “Onii-chan?” She cutely calls out to Zeke. “Funny how you wake up to the sound of food, Gabi,” Zeke says and Erwin looks at Gabi. She was so small and cute, nothing like her brother. “Hungry.” She says groggily and Zeke laughs loudly, startling Levi and Y/n. “Let’s eat, I guess,” Zeke says. 

Erwin and Zeke with Gabi went to the dining hall and sat around the round table in the middle of the room. It was filled with delicacies that Erwin had told the kitchen to prepare the best meals for the visitors. Gabi sat on Zeke’s lap while his men stood behind him. Erwin sat across from Zeke, with Levi and Y/n behind him. Gabi begins eating while Erwin and Zeke look at each other. The whole room was silent apart from Gabi’s munches and the sound of cutlery hitting plates. Levi and Y/n had their hands behind their back, but they were ready to fight if need be. So was Reiner and Porco. 

“So, let’s cut to business, shall we?” Zeke says while drinking his sake. “Please,” Erwin says. “Your father promised me 100 million pieces of gold that were here before you took over or better yet before he died. I’m here to collect that gold,” Zeke explains and Erwin tilts his head. “Any documentation to prove it?” Erwin asks, smoothly. Before becoming the emperor, Erwin was told by his father to go through old scrolls and documents so he could understand what to expect and do as Emperor. There were dealings that his father made with other Lords, which Erwin had solved in his first week as The New Emperor. So, Zeke was spewing bullshit. 

“There was no documentation. It was a promise. A deal. I told your father that if he didn’t give me his promised gold pieces, I will force my hand and take it. That obviously made him flinch and I almost made him beg for me to not do it,” Zeke says while fixing his glasses. Erwin scoffs then chuckles. Zeke suddenly looks at him as well as Reiner and Porco. “How dare you?!” Zeke bangs his fist on the table which made Levi and Y/n grab the handle of their swords. “I’m sorry, Lord Zeke. But do you expect me to believe that? A man’s word means nothing when there’s no written agreement and especially doesn’t mean anything since he’s dead. All of the other Lords that my father was in debt to, I went and settled it all. And, frankly, I haven’t even heard of you before I found out you were coming here. But I did read up on you, ruler of Marley after your parents mysteriously disappeared and left you the throne.” Zeke suddenly stands up, pushing Gabi off of him and Levi steps forward but Erwin stops him. “You will regret this. I guarantee it.” Erwin smiles and wakes up. “Zeke, all I’m saying is: there’s no need to lie. If you’re a little broke, I’ll be more than happy to help, just ask. But,” Erwin motions to the door, “if you ever come into my home and disrespect my father by lying again, I guarantee that you will regret it.” Erwin growls and Zeke storms off with his guards carrying Gabi. Levi and Y/n watch them leave as many people did as well. Zeke was mad. He was really mad. Before leaving he turned and looked back at Erwin. “I’m giving you one last chance, Emperor! Give me what I want and nothing needs to happen!” Zeke shouts making everyone look at Erwin. He stayed quiet but his silence said one thing: no. 

Zeke scoffed and went inside his carriage with Gabi. He was lifted and carried out of the gates of Paradis and hopefully, wouldn’t dare come back. Erwin sighs and his guards look at him. “What is it, Emperor? Something wrong?” Levi asks and Erwin looks up at the grey sky. “Yes. Something is wrong.”


	2. The Message

A few days after Emperor Zeke’s arrival and very suspicious leave, Paradis’ Emperor was left thinking in his library. Something isn’t right. He thinks and wakes up to go outside to see his two best friends. Right now, Levi and Y/n are where they always were. The Sakura tree. They had just finished sparring and wanted to catch some air before they started again. But Y/n started her game that she would play with Levi and push and nudge him until he played with her. Levi grabbed her and started tickling her, her laughs soft, but loud enough for Erwin to hear. Even Levi chuckled a bit and he smiled, making him look like a lovesick teenager. Erwin stops at a distance and looks at them. They looked so happy when no one was around. He knew. He knew that his best friends were together, but he pretended to not know and respect their privacy. He knew they would tell him when they were ready. 

“Hey, guys.” He says and Levi and Y/n stop messing with each other and Levi pushes Y/n off of him and they both stand up. “Emperor!” They say in unison and a bit out of breath. Erwin laughs at his friend's sudden change in demeanor and waves them off. “Relax, guys. It’s just me.” He says and sits down by the tree. They look at each other and sit by him. “Ah,” Erwin sighs, “I don’t know when was the last time we were all like this.” He says making Y/n chuckle. “Yeah. But our best friend had a country to run,” she says and Levi hums in agreement. It’s quiet for a long time and Levi clears his throat. “Emperor-“ “Erwin, Levi. It’s just Erwin now,” Erwin cuts him off and Levi nods. “Yes. Erwin. Are you okay? You seem like the world is on your shoulders?” Levi asks and Erwin looks at the pair. They looked at him with a slight worry in their eyes. “It’s Zeke.” Erwin simply says and sighs. “Maybe I’m thinking too much into things,” he scratches his head and Y/n makes her way to sit next to him. “Maybe we should all go down to that lake we used to go to when we were younger. Get your mind off of things for a while,” she proposes and catches Levi’s eyes. Erwin smiles at the memories the three of them had made at the lake. It was a simple time when his father was ruling and Erwin was free to be a kid. But when he became emperor, many things went on hold. Including his friendship. As Erwin was about to speak, someone screamed his name. 

“Emperor Smith! Emperor Smith!” The voice calls and the three of them turn to the source. “Armin?” Erwin says and wakes up. Armin was Erwin’s head of academics. He was the smartest person in Paradis and Erwin had chosen him to become the head. Armin ran to his emperor and bowed when he was in front of the three of them. 

“Emperor Smith. General Ackerman. Lieutenant L/n. I have a message. From Emperor Zeke,” Armin pants out and holds out a scroll. Erwin’s eyes widen and take the scroll from Armin’s hands. Levi and Y/n watch him unfold the scroll. It had a red wax stamp to hold it together, with the letter “Z” and an amulet of some kind of creature. Erwin quickly opened it and read through it. Armin, Levi and Y/n were on standby. But Erwin’s look of panic quickly made them share a look of distress. The skies turned from a bright blue took a somber grey. “Emperor? I-is everything alright?” Armin asks in a hushed tone. Erwin looks up from the scroll, with an expression that neither Levi or Y/n had ever seen before. “Levi. Y/n. Come with me.” He says with a stern voice and walks away to his chambers.   
Oh shit. 

When the three of them were in the confinement of Erwins room he handed the scroll to Levi and Y/n to read, while he paced up and down. Levi’s eyes ran through the message and his hands gripped the paper, almost starting to tear it. 

“War?! What the fuck?!” He yells out and Y/n takes the scroll out of his hands. Y/n reads it out loud. 

Emperor Smith of Paradis 

After our meeting and your refusal to give me what I want, I thought about how to get you to give me what's mine. 

Not many ideas passed my mind because there was only one objective that I knew would get me my coin. I declare war on Paradis and you, Erwin Smith. You and your army have nothing on mine and I will take your throne. Even if it means I have to fight my people, I will get what I want. 

On 12 July of this year, my army will invade your kingdom and slaughter everyone of your precious Paradians. Your whole life is a lie, and I will take it. 

Emperor Zeke of Marley. 

Y/n’s eyes widen and look at Levi whose eyes were full of fury. “Erwin. What do we do? It’s the 7th today,” Y/n asks and Erwin exhales. He wasn’t scared but he wasn’t calm about this whole situation either. Erwin thought long and hard about what he should do, well, there was only one thing he could do. “Prepare. We go to war in five days. Zeke will not win.” He says and Levi and Y/n bow to him and walk out. As they do, Armin joins. “Emperor. Would you like to make an announcement to the kingdom?” Armin asks and Erwin nods. “Yes. Come and write this down.” 

Later that day, word spread through the kingdom that Emperor Smith had an important announcement to make. Many gathered by the palace and waited anxiously for their emperor. Levi and Y/n were on the balcony, overlooking the pool of people. They shared a look before Erwin walked out and the whole crowd roared with praise. He was really loved by his people.   
He raised up a hand and from the screams, there was silence. “Citizens of Paradis. I come to you as the bearer of bad news. As you know, Emperor Zeke of Marley had visited us no more than three days ago. He had come into our kingdom demanding things that he was not entitled to. Now, he had taken offense to the way I had politely declined his demand and sent a letter this morning to me. In said letter, he had declared war on Paradis,” the whole crowd murmured with shock. But he continued: “As of now, Paradis’ Samurai and army shall prepare for the upcoming battle with Marley. On the 12th of July, everyone must vacate here. I will not risk your lives for my foolishness. So prepare and get ready to leave here on the 10th. Only take what is necessary. That is all. My heart is with you all,” he says and looks at the crowd. Many were saddened at the fact that war was going to happen, but most were scared of the Marleyians killing their warriors. As Erwin turned and left, the people cheered a sad cheer. They had put their faith in their Emperor and now, their fate lies in the Samurai of Paradis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to get as many chapters out as soon as I can. But either way thank you so much for reading🖤


	3. The Unexpected.

Paradis was buzzing. Samurai began to train and prepare for the battle against Marley. Y/n was busy with her horse while Levi was ordering soldiers and training them. Erwin was in his palace organizing plans and strategies with Armin and his group of advisers. 

“Is there no way to speak with Zeke? Tell him that all of this isn’t necessary?” Armin asks and Erwin shakes his head. “He’s stubborn. He won’t back down from a fight. But neither will we.” Erwin replies and looks at the map. Marley will attack from the east from the ocean, charging with a fierce force that rivaled Paradis. Priests have already named this battle “The Battle of the Century” Eva use two powerful emperors with powerful armies will go up against each other. 

It was two day till the war and Y/n decided to see her emperor. She walked into the hall and saw him standing with a book in hand. “Emperor.” She greets and bows. Erwin turns and smiles when he sees her. “Y/n. What brings you here?” Erwin asks and Y/n wakes up, returning the smile. “Just wanted to check up on you. How you’re doing.” She says and he sets the book down. “Not good, if I’m being honest. Is the city cleared?” He asks and she nods. “A few more people are herding their cattle away which will be done by tomorrow. Hey,” she calls him and places her hand on his, “it’s gonna be okay, Erwin. We’ll defend this land and you with all we have and then, after putting Zeke’s head on a stick, you, Levi and I will head down to lake. For old times sake.” Y/n says, making Erwin smile. “Of course. I suggest you go and get some rest. It’s going to be a big day tomorrow.” He says and she nods. “Goodnight, Erwin. Sleep well.” She says. “Goodnight, Y/n. You too.” He replies and she leaves. Erwin sighs and sits back in his chair and looks at his father’s picture. “Sorry, dad.”

As Y/n walked back to her chambers, a hand grabs hers and brings her into them. “Shh. It’s me.” Levi says and she calms down. “Don’t do that, idiot. I could’ve killed you.” Y/n sighs out and places her hand on his chest. “Sorry. What did Erwin say?” He asks and she shakes her head. “He’s troubled. Rightfully so, who wouldn’t be? But he’s still same old Erwin.” She chuckles and he smirks. The moonlight shone on the ground of Paradis and Levi leans his head back to see the full moon. “I’m marrying you after this war.” He suddenly says and looks at her. “This is our last war. I want that house on the farm with a family of our own.” Levi tells Y/n and she smiles. “Ok. Hopefully. But Levi, Erwin needs us. We’re all he has left.” She responds and Levi brings her in for a hug. “I know. But I can dream, can’t I?” Levi replies and she nods. “Let’s go to bed.” He continues and takes her hand to his room. Little did they know, eyes were on their every move. 

Erwin laid in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling, head filled with thoughts of running away. Leaving all of this behind and giving up. But he shakes his head. No. He wasn’t going to do that. He wasn’t going to abandon his kingdom like a bitch. He was the eldest son of the Smith family and and the strongest. He will win this fight. 

Y/n laid on Levi’s bare chest as they both slept. She opened her eyes and looked at his sleeping face. Peaceful. Serene. All the things he never was when he was awake. She brushes his hair away from his face and lays a kiss on his cheek. She had to leave his chamber before anyone saw them together, something they have been doing for years. She woke up and puts on her shirt and pants and takes her katanas and walks outside. 

Suddenly, arms grab her waist and hands grabbed her mouth. “Hhmpf!!” She screams and kicks the attacker in the balls and takes out her blades. “Levi!” She tells and begins to fight the intruder. Another person began to attack from behind and she fought them off, dodging and attacking all the same. Levi shot up and grabbed his swords and ran outside to see Y/n fighting people in black. “What the-?” He says and a sword slashes him, but he catches that sword with his and pushes it off him. He swings his blades and makes his way to Y/n. 

The whole corridor awakened with the noise and soldiers flooded out. Levi placed his back to Y/n’s and looked around. “Who are they?!” He yells out. “I dont know! They just started attacking!” She responds and swings her swords to fight them. “Men! Get them!” Levi orders and the Samurai began to attack the intruders. “Protect the Emperor!” Y/n orders and a few Samurai run to Erwin. 

Erwin awakened and saw the people fight each other. He went to his drawer and pulled out the sword his father passed to him. He turns and begins to walk out of his room where he was met by soldiers. “Emperor. Please remain here! We are unknown of the intruders and of who they are!” One says and Erwin groans. “No! I need to fight!” “Sir! They’re after you. Please.” They beg him and he sighs. “What’s the status on Ackerman and L/n?” He asks and the soldiers look around before answering. “They’re fighting. All is good so far.” They answer and Erwin nods. 

What the fuck is happening?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading✨


End file.
